So Close, Yet So Far
by Anime4u2
Summary: Mariah is a very famous wedding planner who has no love life and will let nothing get in her way of her career. But when planing a very famous family's wedding she falls fod the groom. What will she do? And she already has a fiance she hates. RayMariahKai
1. Prologue

**~*~ Prologue ~*~**

****

**~*~ So close yet so far ~*~**

****

Mariah Savela is a very famous wedding planner. It's her job to make happy couple's marriage to stay together. Right? But when the mysterious Doctor, Ray Kon saves her life, she ends up giving him her heart. But there is only one problem. No scratch that. There are TWO problems. 

Ray is getting married to Salima. Salima Donaldson. The richest businesswoman in America. And Mariah is the wedding planner! If she turns down the job of planning the most expensive wedding alive on Earth, there goes her chance of her Company being the best. And if she doesn't, there goes her only love. BUT THAT'S ONLY THE FIRST PROBLEM! 

Kai Hiwatri, the richest a.k.a snotty Businessman is going to be her fiancé. Her mom and his mom were best friends and Mariah's mom's last wish was for her to marry Kai. But how can she stand Kai? That little snotty boy how used to call her pinky and throw dirt at her when they were little. And he ended up eating the dirt as well. Mariah sure hates Kai, but WHAT WILL SHE DO!!?!?!? ****

**~*~**

**~*~ Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or it's characters. Nor do I own the story line which is taken from the movie "The Wedding Planer" So I repeat this is just my beyblade version of "The Wedding Planner." ~*~**

****

**NOTE: This story is AU! Which means that I am using the characters but in a different situation and all. Thankies. ^_^!!**

- **ADIOS**

- **Anime4u2 ^_~**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****


	2. Here comes Superman

**~*~ So close yet so far ~*~**

****

**~*~ Chapter One: Here comes Superman~*~**

****

~*~I feel like I've been locked up tight**  
for a century of lonely nights  
waiting for someone, to release me **

You're smiling at me **  
and then you're looking so fine  
  
**

But that don't mean I'm gonna give you my time **  
Baby, baby, baby (baby, baby, baby) **

Oh oh oh oh oh (everybody's saying let's go)**  
Oh oh oh oh oh (but my heart is saying no) **

If you wanna be with me****

Baby there's a price to pay**  
I'm a genie in a bottle   
you gotta treat me the right way ~*~**

Mariah Savela turned, swung, danced and sang along to her favorite song. It was her favorite song ever since it came out. She SO loved that song. It really matched her life. 

She quickly got ready for work. As she quickly grabbed her light brown skirt that went up to her knee and her white turtle neck sleeveless shirt. She wore a light brown suit over it, and her favorite brand new shoes. They were light brown as well, and high-heel. Boy! Were they expensive. But she wanted to look good for today. It was a big day. BIG TIME! 

She quickly rushed to the Kitchen and grabbed a toast with some Cheez Wiz spread on it, and quickly made her way out of the house, before her dad, Mr. Jeff Savela and her aunt Marina Savela could say anything to her. 

She walked on the street on her way to work. Since it was such a beautiful day, she had decided to walk. On her way she met all the people she knew around the neighborhood. And a black-raven hair, handsome man smiled at her while she walked past. She smiled.  

Mariah reached her office and took the elevator to the 7th floor. She rushed inside to her boss's door. "EMILY!" Mariah screamed. Emily raises her eyebrows and took her eyes off of the papers she was reading. She frowned slightly as her large purple eyes were completely upon Mariah. Her glasses her upon her head and her attention was on Mariah.

"What now Riah?" Emily asked. "Well I have this fab. Idea. You see the wedding we are doing tonight is one of the richest weddings and all the rich people are coming there. And Ms. Donaldson and her parents are going to be there. And as you know MS. Donaldson is getting married soon and her family is like FILTHY rich and if we success BIG TIME on this wedding our company will be DAMN famous. But there is just one little thing. If I pull this off, I get to be you're business partner. What do you say, Ems?" Mariah said it all in one breath. 

The water Emily had been drinking was now spat all over her desk. "You've got to be joking me, Mariah. You and me business partners? I mean I built this business all ALONE! I worked day and night. You've got to be kidding me." Emily said. 

"But EMILY! I am you're best wedding planer. I worked for you for the past three years, and I probably made you more money then the entire company together in the past five years. And that's how long you started this company. Come on Ems!! If we success on this one, we'll be doing all rich families from now on." Mariah said with her puppy dog eyes. Emily glared at her and finally gave in. "OH ALRIGHT! You win, now STOP with the eyes." She screamed. 

Mariah smiled. 'Yep this was HER day alright.' 

**~*~**

"WAY TO GO MARI!" Mariam, Mariah's best friend, a.k.a secretary cheered for her. "I knew Emily will let you do that. I mean you ARE the best." Mariam said. Mariam was a girl with long purple hair, and a red headband around her head. She looked similar to Mariah except for purple hair instead of pink. 

"Thanks Mari." Mariah said to Mariam using her pet name. Mariam smiled. "Well we better hurry up. We have a wedding to plan and another one to get." Mariam said. And off they went.

**~*~**

"Love is called soul. And it starts from eyes. Its created by heart and ended with every breath they take. That's love and that is what this is." Mariah said in to her headphone as the brother of the bride repeated the same lines to the audience. The chief and all the waiters she was in front smirked as they continued to work. 

Suddenly Mariam came out of nowhere. "She's here!" Mariam mouthed. Mariah quickly wrapped up the speech. "Now today is a happy day for my sister so I would like to announce that a love like this is a love to remember." Mariah whispered into her headphones and the bride's brother who had the other set of the headphone announced the same lines to the audience. 

Mariah quickly followed Mariam and was soon met by a pretty girl with gorgeous red hair, and a figure to die for. She was pretty tall and she had a slim figure. And the black slinky dress she was wearing made her look even more important. Her almond shaped dark brown eyes focused on Mariah as Mariah came in front of her.

She smiled and said, "Oh, Hello Ms. Savela. I am Salima Donaldson. I must admit, I am pretty impressed with you're work. Absolutely wonderful." Salima commented. Mariah smiled, "Why thank you, Ms. Donaldson." Mariah commented. 

"I would very much like you to meet my parents please." Salima commented. Mariah nodded and soon followed her. Mr. and Mrs. Donaldson were quite close to how Salina looked like. Mrs. Donaldson was a tall fine, elegant woman with short red hair and blue eyes while her husband had blond hair with touched of white and the same eyes as his daughter. 

"Mom, dad this is Mariah Savela, she is the wedding planner. Isn't it wonderful?" Salina asked dreamily. But Mr. And Mrs. had a different opinion. "But Salima dear, we want our planner to be THE best. How many important people's wedding have you done so far?" Mrs. Donaldson asked. 

Mariam, whom was behind Mariah rolled her eyes and said to Mariah, "Ms. Savela the shipment of refreshments have come, we need you're help out there." Mariah suddenly said "Listen Mariam, forget that I want you to check "The Steersmen's" wedding contract we just got." Mariam looked confused but went away. Mariah grinned. "YOU have got The Steersman's contract?" Mr. Donaldson asked. She nodded. "Well, you've got ours." Mr. Donaldson said, as Mrs. Donaldson added, "And I'm singing in the wedding." "MOM!! We have been through this before, you are NOT singing at the wedding." Salima argued as Mariah slipped away from the family.    

~*~

Mariah was as happy as ever, as she walked on her way home, since she didn't feel like driving. 'GOD! PLEASE let this pass. OH PLEASE OH PLEASE OH—.' Mariah couldn't walk anymore she realized. She looked down and saw her feet get stuck in a sewer vent. Plus she was in the middle of a road, crossing the street. SHE WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF ALL THE CARS!!! She quickly tried to get her foot 'unstuck' but it wouldn't budge. And a truck was coming straight for her. 'What she going to do?'

After tugging and pulling, she finally got it out but not soon enough. The truck was an inch away. Mariah screamed. Any second she would be at the hospital. Any second she would be dead. Any second she would be know as she girl who died trying to save her shoe. Any second… Any second NOW… I SAID ANY SECOND!!

But then came her superman. Mariah felt strong muscles wrap around her waist. She felt the ground as she was rolled of the street and into the pavement. She felt people crowd around her she felt all eyes on her. She felt the strong arms of her saver. She opened her eyes to see who it was. Bright, big eyes met her. Beautiful eyes. Yellow eyes… Who could it be?  

~ ADIOS

~ Anime4u2 ^_~


	3. Sweet red plums and grilled cheese sandw...

~*~ So Close Yet So Far ~*~

~*~ Chapter Two: Sweet Red Palms and Grilled cheese sandwiches ~*~

Then came her superman. Mariah felt strong muscles wrap around her waist. She felt the ground as she was rolled of the street and into the pavement. She felt people crowd around her she felt all eyes on her. She felt the strong arms of her saver. She opened her eyes to see who it was. Bright, big eyes met her. Beautiful eyes. Yellow eyes… Who could it be? Mariah opened her but was soon was met by the smell of sweet red palms and fresh baked grilled cheese sandwiches. 

Her dizzy eyes focused on a figure. Dark Raven color hair, bright big yellow eyes, a smile of care and worry, glasses on, and damn HOT! He suddenly asked, "Are you okay?" Mariah nodded, "I'm fine, great. Where's my shoe?" He grinned at her comment, making out a small boyish grin spread on his face. 

He handed her, her shoe and put his hand underneath her and trying to get her up. Which was a bad idea, since he was practically on top of her. "Are you okay? Any problems? Can you see? Can you breath?" He asked caringly as a group formed around them. 

Mariah managed a small tight uneasy smile. "I can breath, a little though. But then again, you ARE on top of me." She said uneasily as she tried to get up but failed. The mysterious man grinned as his black hair flowed to his forehead. He grinned sheepishly, "Sorry." He mumbled blushing. 

But he still didn't budge. "Why are you still on top of me?' Mariah asked. He grinned again, and said, "See the truck right there?" He asked pointing at the truck, which had crashed into a car now and police cars surrounding it. Mariah nodded. "Well, it tried to kill you *accidentally* but then it turned and crashed into the car, saving you and I jumped in and got you out of the road." He said shrugging. Mariah smiled faintly, due to the fact that she was still half fainted. "You… saved my shoe, I mean you saved me." She said feeling pretty stupid. 

The stranger grinned. He helped her up but slightly failed, since half of her weight was on him. "Come on, up." He kept on saying. "It's okay." He reassured her, as he got her up and she rested her head on his shoulder. "Hmm… you smell like sweet red palms and grilled cheese sandwiches." She said, faintly as she fainted once more, but this time on top of him. "Yep, I get that all the time. Thank you." He said grinning as he picked her up and took her to his car to get her to the hospital.

~*~

"Do you think she's dead?" one asked. "Yep, she's definitely dead alright." The other said formally. "Do you think she's going to heaven?" The last and tiniest voice of them all asked. "Definitely, she's got the cleanest toes." The first voice answered once more. 

Mariah Savela opened her eyes once more, as she felt three figures around her. "Where am I?" She asked nervously. "Hello, You're in the Vincent Ward Doctor's Office. I'm you're doctor. Please don't talk right now, you are supposed to be dead." The first familiar voice said. Only this time it belonged to a kid around 5. 

Mariah looked at the blonde in front of her, blankly. "Say what?" She said nervously. "Ohhh, look Amy. She's got PINK hair. Isn't pretty?' The second voice, a boy, said to the youngest of them all, a little girl with blonde hair as well. The young girl addressed as "Amy" smiled. "Pretty." She said smiling. She was around three and the boy was around 4.

Mariah smiled. She tried to get up, to kiss the young girl on the cheek but she was stuck. "Hey! My neck is strapped on to this stupid bed thingy." She complained. Turning her feminine features into a little 4 year-old puppy face. 

"BOO!!!" A voice boomed, as the three children screamed. "AH! Doctor Ray??" They all screamed. Raymond Kon smiled. "Come on Kids, out. Ms. Savela needs her rest." He said smiling at Mariah. He opened the curtains of the dark atmosphere and ushered the kids out of the room. 

"Hi, I'm Raymond Kon." The handsome mysterious man said as he held out his hand. Mariah would have shaked it if it weren't for the fact that she was strapped to the bed and unable to move. 

"Oh, I'm Mariah…­-." But she was cut off as he put a fine soft finger on her lips. " I know Savela. I had to go through you're wallet for Identification. I must say. I've never met anyone who alphabetized their credit cards." Raymond said grinning. Mariah blushed, "Thanks."

"Well then, let's see all you're test results. You're blood pressure is prefect. You're breathing is now fine. Hemoglobin level is normal. And you're CAT scan is fine as well. Perfect. Now all we have to do is take the cast of you're neck." He said. 

He reached for the back of her neck and took the strap of. "Wooh, big neck you have there." He commented smiling. "I do?" Mariah asked shocked as her bright yellow eyes went wide. "No actually, pretty average. But bigger than the last patient who had a big neck, which was two years ago. And he was around 6." He said smiling.

Mariah smirked, "What's wrong with you're hand?" She asked looking at the white bandage on his thumb. Raymond smiled and soon it turned into a grin. "Oh, this." He said holding it up. "You fell on it. With you're big neck." He said grinning and was soon joined by Mariah. 

~*~

Mariah flipped the little flap inside the pretty pink lacey card and in it was a message, _"Thank You Doctor Ray." _It said. Mariah wrinkled her eyebrows, "Ray?" That sounded so familiar. Where had she heard it before? 

Her eyes suddenly feel on the mirror beside the card stand and the thank you letters. "AH!!" Mariah screeched quietly. "I'm a TOTAL mess." She whined as she top out her lipstick and put it on quickly and took out her messy ponytail and left her hair open. Using her fingers, her tried to flatten and comb her messy and tangly hair. She quickly landed on the couch just as Raymond entered the room. 

"Well it looks all fine to me. Then I guess you are all set to go." He said. Mariah smiled, then turned dark as she saw a picture, "That's a wild girlfriend you got there." She said referring to the girl in the picture, with blue and silver streaks hair and a nose, ears, tongue and belly piercing. 

He blushed, "Oh she's not my girlfriend. That's my cousin. Last time I saw her she was all modern and funky you know." He said shaking his head. Mariah suddenly looked more calmed down. "Oh," She said, as if it was nothing. Suddenly someone burst into the office. 

"OHMYGOD!!!! THANK GOODNESS YOU ARE ALL RIGHT!!! I THOUGH YOU WERE DEAD!!! OMG!! I'M SO HAPPY YOU"RE ALIVE!!!" Mariah blasted as she entered the room. Raymond smiled, well more like controlling not to laugh. Mariah rolled her eyes. 

It's okay Mari, I'm fine." Mariah reassured her friend. "Mariam, this is Raymond Kon and Ray this is my best friend a.k.a secretary, Mariam." Mariah introduced. Raymond grinned at Mariam's stupidity. 

"Is this the guy who saved you?" Mariam asked, which was supposed to be a whisper but turned to be loud enough for him to hear. Mariah glared but then nodded. "Oh! Hello, thank you SO much." She blabbed on to him. Ray smirked. 

But then Mariam got an idea. "You know we were planning on going to the old movie theater carnival tomorrow night. They show old movies there and have rides. You want to join us? You know, just for a thanks." Mariam said grinning. Mariah rolled her eyes and nudged Mariam. 

"MARI!!" She finally screamed. "What, you don't want me there?" Raymond asked. "Oh and plus I'd really love to study medical a little more so maybe you can help me with the stabbing and cutting people." Mariam added. Ray nodded trying not to laugh out loud. Mariah was desperately trying to stop Mariam. "SO you coming?' Mariam asked. 

"I'll be there." He said grinning. 

_ ADIOS

-Anime4u2 ^_~


End file.
